I'm In Love With The DJ
by SpoonNinja
Summary: Naruto finds himself bored of dancing and gives up clubs all together, but when Sakura convinces him to check out a brand new club with a hot mystery DJ, Naruto just might want to rethink his decision. YAOI! ONE SHOT!


Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto, you are my idol...

((cries tears of joy))

****

* * *

**I'm in love with the DJ**

Naruto threw his head back and screamed. He was so board and there was absolutely nothing to do. He'd been to at least ten clubs that week but every single one was the same. Same music, same trashy people all trying to get a fuck out of anyone they could get their hands on. And he hated that common pop music. All that rap shit. He couldn't stand any of it. Clubs were supposed to have music like techno and trance and obviously dance, but everyone did the same thing. It was all just rap and booze. Not that Naruto hated rap, he just couldn't dance to it.

"That's it I'm making a pact with myself....I'm giving up clubs....FOREVER!" He shuddered at his own words he seriously doubted he could stay out of any club for more then a couple of days. It was an addiction. He needed to dance, he had to get his emotions out one way or another and dancing was it. Maybe it was the kyuubi in him, maybe he'd been born with the passion for dancing, he didn't know. But one thing was for sure, he couldn't stop.

"No! No! I can do this! I'm UZUMAKI NARUTO DAMN IT! I don't need to dance! I don't need clubs!" He stood up placing his hands on his hips and laughed victoriously but then burst out into tears and fell to the floor rolling around madly.

"Aw crap! I can't do it! No matter how crappy the club is I still have to go....I still have to dance!" As usual Naruto was acting like an idiot and blowing all of his emotions into the air just as Sakura happened to walk by and tap on his door. She heard the ruckus inside and decided to go in. Just as Naruto was contemplating whether to buy a DDR machine or not, Sakura spoke.

"Dear Hokage, what are you doing Naruto?"

"Sakura! You shouldn't be here! This is between me...and uhm...ME! I need to do this!" Sakura raised one of her eyebrows curiously and yet frightened at the same time. She really didn't want to know what was going on in that boy's head. He always acted like this so she really didn't ever try to get into the details.

"Riiiiiight, anyway I've got awesome news Naruto. So if you'd stop freaking out for a second and listen to me I know you'd be all too happy to hear this." Naruto ceased from rolling around on the floor immediately and sat up.

"What is it?" Sakura jumped up and down squealing.

"I found us a new club!" Naruto rolled his eyes and flopped back onto the floor again. Sakura frowned and stood over Naruto eyeing him suspiciously.

"You love going clubbing with me. What's in the sudden change of mood?" Naruto snorted and pointed at Sakura.

"Now what?!" She pounded her foot on the floor dangerously close to Naruto's groin. He yelped but continued to laugh.

"I can see your panties." Sakura screamed and kicked Naruto in the side. He cursed in pain and rolled into a ball. But it was worth it. He loved messing with Sakura like that.

"HENTAI!"

"Whaaaaat?! You were standing above me! And it's not my fault, you're wearing a different outfit I'm only admiring a beautiful body." Sakura smiled and waved her hand in dismissal.

"Stoooop you're too sweet." She laughed manically but soon regained her composure and looked back down at Naruto.

"But seriously Naruto, this club is different."

"You say that every time Sakura and still every club is the same..."

"You're right, but I promise this club is different. I was only in there for a minute and there was this...vibe...this indescribable feeling, and for once there wasn't any rap. All trance and techno and dance and jungle and electronica, it was amazing." Naruto perked up a little bit. No rap...no pop music... it seemed too good to be true.

"It does sound pretty cool." Sakura clapped her hands together and jumped up and down again.

"Then you'll go!?"

"Yes, but on one condition." Sakura straightened up and listened intently.

"If I don't like it within 30 minutes...I'm out ok?" Sakura nodded but she knew Naruto wouldn't be able to leave. He'd be in a trance the moment he stepped through the doors, because this place was different, special. Mostly because there was a new DJ, Sakura made sure to leave out that part. She didn't want to spoil the surprise.

"Come on Naruto! We don't have all night! They stop accepting people at 10PM! It's 9:38!!! What's taking you so damn long?!"

"Urusai! I'm almost finished!" Naruto pounced down the stairs and posed. Sakura gawked at his beauty. She had to admit, the guy sure could clean up nicely. She circled around him with her chin between her thumb and index finger making sure everything was just right. He looked amazing. He was wearing shiny black pants that clung so tightly to him and his ass she couldn't figure out how it was possible for him to move. But nevertheless he looked hot. His belt was a braid of small chains that circled around his waist that dangled down to his knee and his shirt was black as well. It was torn in various places and the sleeves were cut off and in their place there were three chains on each shoulder. And under his shirt he wore a black long sleeve fishnet. Also accompanied with various rings and bracelets, he had a couple of earrings in and some eyeliner too. And she couldn't forget those boots. They went up a little passed his ankle and laced up tightly with his pants tucked in all punkish style. She threw her hands in the air and screamed.

"YOU LOOK SO FAINE! Yes, f-a-i-n-e fine! Everyone's gonna be all over you! But now I'm jealous. Will anyone notice me?" Naruto snorted.

"You're the hottest girl in the village Sakura, and you know it." She fluffed her hair and grinned.

"Yea, I know I was just making sure....So ready to go?"

"Yup, we'd better hurry it's almost ten."

Naruto and Sakura barely made it through before the bouncers closed the doors. Sakura was right, the club did stop admitting at ten. Naruto had to catch his breath but then slowly stood, instantly slipping into a trance from the music. His eyes wandered around the large room as everyone swayed to the beat, one of his favorite songs was playing.

_Dreaming of you..._

_I was a fool to let you walk away..._

_Tears in my eyes today..._

_Make my world the color of blue..._

He let his feet lead him to the center of the dance floor as his body bounced to the beat. Sakura smiled as she released his hand and told him she'd be around. He nodded and closed his eyes becoming one with the music. He could feel hot bodies all around him all of their energy flowing with his own. That same feeling was coming on him again, the kyuubi was going insane. All the smells and emotions and sounds, he had to move, dance, anything to set him free. Naruto raised his hands in the air and swayed his body side to side gracefully. He could feel eyes upon him and that only fed to the whirlwind of emotions inside of him. Naruto suddenly felt two hands around his waist as he felt another body grind him from behind. His eyes popped open in surprise, but as soon as he saw the person he relaxed.

"Gaara..." He turned around and wrapped his arms around the redhead's neck. They pushed their bodies together as they danced both lost in the music.

"I didn't know you liked clubs Gaara." Naruto finally seemed to find the right words with because with every beat he'd fall deeper into a trance.

"I usually don't, but I had a feeling about this place, and Sakura told me you'd be here."

"Of course she did, she's been trying to hook us up for the longest time." Gaara's eyes closed as he laughed and wound his hip between Naruto's legs, slowly caressing the blonde's groin, while pulling him closer with his left hand.

"Mmmm...going for the sweet spot aye Gaara?"

"Eh, you know me, I don't like to waste time. Has Sakura really been trying to get us together?"

"Hell yea, she thinks I'm deprived, and that I need a good man." Gaara smirked.

"Sweet, but I don't think it would work." Naruto bounced on Gaara's thigh. Copying the music's beat with his body keeping his eyes glued to Gaara's priceless expressions.

"I don't think it would either. You're more like...a friend to play with." Naruto laughed and tightened his grip around Gaara.

"Pretty to look at but dangerous to touch." Gaara laughed this time, what could he say, Naruto was right.

"I agree, a few kisses and hugs here and there are fun but I don't think I'd be ready for a relationship, especially you...you're weird." Naruto shook with laughter. He was weird and overly emotional. Both of which Gaara had problems with. But that didn't bother Naruto, he was a great friend, and an amazing kisser, but not exactly boyfriend material. Naruto pushed away from Gaara and spun in small circles jerking his body from side to side lifting his hands in the air, reaching out for the music.

"Do you have any idea how fuckin' hot you are? I've never seen you dance like this before."

"That's because I haven't. There's something about this place...it's the music I can't get enough of it." Gaara grabbed Naruto hips grinding into the blonde's ass. Naruto moaned and leaned his head back to rest it on Gaara's shoulder.

"You like this position don't you?"

"Yea, I can't help it if you've got such a tight ass." Naruto howled, but his laughter was drowned out by the music even so he still continued to laugh. He raised his right hand and reached behind him wrapping it around Gaara's neck. He moved in unison with the beautiful redhead. It was starting to get hot between them but Naruto knew it would never go that far. Besides, there was someone else he truly loved.

"I'm definitely coming back here again. It's amazing."

"It's the new DJ." Gaara gasped. Naruto was pushing really hard against his groin and it was taking a large physical toll on Gaara. He'd have to finish himself off later tonight.

"A new DJ, who is he?" Gaara smiled but shook his head. That's for me to know and you to find out." And with that Gaara disappeared. Naruto frowned and searched the crowd. He hated it when Gaara did that, and at the most inconveniencing times. No matter, he would find another dance partner sooner or later, but first...he had to find out who the DJ was.

* * *

"Nice job rookie, the crowd loves your music. Keep it up and I'll give you a bonus." The DJ smirked as he grabbed another disk, throwing it up into the air and catching it behind his back skillfully sliding it onto turntable. He was an expert at anything he did, and this time it was something he really enjoyed. He could get his mind off everything else and meet new people. In fact he'd seen people from all over Konoha but he still hadn't seen that one special person he was looking for. He'd wait all night or all week or all month if he had to. 

"Hey DJ what's up hotty!?!?" The man looked down to see a girl staring up at him, her glowing green eyes piercing his.

"Hey, I didn't expect you here tonight." He averted his eyes and pushed various dials incorporating electronic sounds into the beat.

"Of course I'd be here! This place kicks ass! Where else would I be?!" The DJ shook his head and smiled.

"Oh and...he's here tonight to." The DJ's heart skipped and his fingers fumbled with the discs creating a screeching sound, but he recovered quickly and was able to cover up his mistake. He glared down at the pink haired girl worried.

"Are you serious?" She giggled and bounced around to the music.

"Of course...and he's just dying to know who the new DJ is...so be on the look out." Sakura turned to leave but whipped back around to pull something out of her purse.

"You'd better wear this though." She handed the man a black hat and giggled.

"_This is getting good." _She thought.The DJ snatched the cap away and shoved it over his head. Sakura was right, he didn't want to give his identity away just yet. He pulled the cap further over his eyes and continued mixing the music.

* * *

"Oh my gawd, no way is this DJ playing ATB..." One of Naruto's favorite Artists, he had all of the guy's CD's, he was a genius. And if this DJ knew about ATB then it was only common sense for Naruto to know this DJ. He had to control himself he wanted to dance to the song so badly but he had to find this DJ. He pushed through the crowd and sadly turned many hot offers but he was on a mission. And that's when he saw him. He was effortlessly spinning the CD's onto the table pulling out tricks of his own, dancing to the music every once in a while. 

"Damn I can't see his face." Naruto shoved himself up to the side of the stage and peered into the DJ's face but all he could see was shadow.

"Hey! DJ!?" Naruto called out to him and to his surprise the man looked right back down at him and froze.

"Take off that hat will ya? I have to see your face. I need to know who you are. You're the only one who's made me feel this way. Tell me who you are!" The DJ smiled and waved his hand to the side calling for his replacement. He whispered something into the other man's ear and then looked back down at Naruto.

"Who...are you?" Naruto wanted to raid onto the stage and pounce the man but he knew he'd get kicked out. So with one last smile the DJ backed into one of the shadows on the stage and disappeared.

"No! Hey you! Where'd he go?!" The other DJ shrugged and continued mixing the music. Naruto couldn't believe it. He was so close and then "BAM" just like that he was gone. He pushed his way back into the crowd shaking with anger trying his best to return to the music. The replacement smiled and thought to himself.

"_So that's the one the rookie's been looking for? Damn...I wouldn't mind getting some of that." _Neiji shook his head amused and flipped another CD on the table.

"I was so damn close!" He paused as he saw someone move through the crowd. Naruto could feel a certain chakra emitting from him. He pushed further into the crowd but soon found that he was on the outside of everyone. He searched around the room but found nothing, then his eyes led him to the bar and he gasped. He'd found his DJ. It seemed all too easy. He was just standing there, less then twenty feet away, staring at Naruto through that stupid hat. Naruto was desperate now he had to know who it was. He stretched his arms toward the DJ and begged.

"Please! Dance with me!" The man smiled back and walked towards Naruto winding their digits together. They were inches apart and Naruto still couldn't tell who he was. He was led to the center of the dance floor by the mysterious DJ. The man paused and turned around carefully wrapping his arms around Naruto's waist. Naruto pushed his body into the other man and as a reward, received a moan out of the DJ.

"I can't believe it...I'm in love with the DJ." The other man smiled and pushed his hips together with Naruto's. The blonde shivered and clung to the DJ. They danced for what seemed like an eternity and at the same time only a few seconds, but Naruto couldn't wait any longer. He grabbed the other man's shoulders and kissed him hard. The DJ moaned into Naruto's mouth pushing his sweet tongue into the blonde's. Naruto's hands wandered under the man's shirt caressing his body the DJ's hands slowly traversed down to Naruto's butt squeezing it hungrily. For some reason it all felt so familiar. He knew this scent from somewhere. He knew this person, his movements and mannerisms his firm body, his need for dominance. And that's when it hit him like a brick wall.

"It's you..." The DJ removed his hat and shook his head throwing black locks into his face. He looked down at Naruto's innocent blue eyes and smiled.

"Took you long enough baka..."

"I knew it...somehow I knew it..." Sasuke laughed and kissed the smaller boy passionately. But Naruto pushed him away.

"No Sasuke...this isn't enough...I want you..."

"What do you mean baka? You do have me..." Sasuke knew what Naruto meant but he loved to manipulate him.

"You know what I mean bastard...I want you...inside me...I want you to fuck me." Sasuke moaned and nodded. He turned his head trying to hide his blush.

"My rooms upstairs...you wanna go there?"

"Gawd, yes." They couldn't even make it half way up the stairs without mauling each other. Naruto was so horny he would pull Sasuke down onto the stairs biting his neck and crushing their lips together. Sasuke wanted to keep going but he didn't want anyone to interfere. After a few failed attempts they reached the door. Sasuke searched his pocket for the key but had trouble, only because Naruto happen to have his hand clasped around Sasuke's cock as he jerked it roughly.

"Fuck, Naruto you're gonna make me come."

"That's the idea isn't it?"

"Not yet...will you at least let me open the door?"

"Well hurry the hell up." Sasuke fumbled with the lock. Every part of his body was trembling. He'd been waiting for this moment forever and he couldn't believe it was actually happening. Although he'd always had something with Naruto, on missions they'd always sneak away to make out or grope each other, but he never really thought anything of it. But now this was serious. After all this time, Sasuke would have Naruto. His cock throbbed at the thought.

"Sasuke please...I can't wait anymore."

"I know, get inside." Naruto ran through the door collapsing on the bed. He ripped his shirt over his head and yanked at his pants.

"Chikusho! I can't get these damn things off! Sasuke help me!" Sasuke joined Naruto on the bed.

"Calm down baka."

"I can't, you have no idea how horny I-"

"Yes, yes I do." Sasuke pulled Naruto's face closer to his own and kissed the blonde hard biting his lower lip. Naruto moaned and rolled on top of Sasuke. He pushed his hips down receiving some friction over his penis.

"Oh gawd. Come on..." Naruto was now talking to himself, he needed so badly to finish himself off. He pushed harder against Sasuke.

"Almost there...." But he was stopped by two strong hands. Naruto looked up at Sasuke in confusion.

"I want to be the one to make you come." Sasuke sat up and laid Naruto on his back.

"Now let's get these off." The Uchiha grabbed the zipper and slid it down as far at it could go, then quickly ripped the pants off. Naruto gasped, he hadn't been wearing any underwear and the cold air made him shiver.

"Oooh, look how hard you are." Sasuke rolled his fingers over Naruto's penis, grabbing and flicking at various times. He loved teasing Naruto, especially when he was so vulnerable. Naruto cried out from lack of release and writhed under his lover. He wanted Sasuke so much.

"Why are you doing this to me? I can't take it anymore."

"You can...and you will...I know you won't leave here until I fuck you." Naruto whimpered. Sasuke was right. No matter how cruel Sasuke was he wouldn't leave, he couldn't and in a perverted kind of way, it turned him on even more when Sasuke threatened or manipulated him. Naruto snorted, he was so twisted.

"Could you at least take off your clothes? I want...I want to see you." Sasuke smirked evilly. He lifted his shirt over his head. Naruto moaned. His upper body was perfect. Tight abs, strong arms, tight chest, such defined muscles. Naruto froze when Sasuke reached his pants.

"_What if he's really small? Everything else is so perfect...so maybe his dick is...O shit...that's huge!" _

"What're you staring at? Am I really that big?"

"I don't think that's gonna fit..."

"Trust me it'll fit."

"How...big is it...exactly?" Naruto held his breath

"_Please don't say eight, please don't say eight."_

"Seven and a half inches."

"Itai..." Naruto cringed while Sasuke laughed.

"I'll be honest, you're gonna be in pain for a little bit."

"I don't care, I just want you inside me."

* * *

HEHE LEMON! XD

* * *

"I love you Sasuke." Naruto ran his fingers through his hair and kissed his forehead. 

"I love you so much."

"I love you more." Sasuke said triumphantly, He was finally able move and he slowly slid out of Naruto. The blonde hissed and pulled Sasuke back inside of him.

"Don't leave me."

"I would never leave you, I just wanna role over."

"Oh..." Naruto suddenly felt stupid and released Sasuke from his embrace, rolling away from the Uchiha blushing violently.

"Hey, now you're leaving here." Sasuke grabbed Naruto and pulled him close to his own body.

"That was wonderful Sasuke...we'll do that again right?"

"Of course, how bout now? I'm up again." Naruto laughed and faced Sasuke.

"Only if I can be on top."

"New position ha? Well ok, let's do it." For once in his life Naruto was finally happy. Their bodies began to dance again as Naruto felt a tear roll down his cheek only to be licked away by Sasuke's tongue.

"I will always love you." Sasuke relaxed once again leaning back into the pillows allowing Naruto to move over him.

"I know. Stay with me forever. Promise?"

"I promise." Naruto sighed as he pushed his hands on Sasuke's chest for support as he bounced on top of the Uchiha he could feel his body giving over to ecstasy. He was finally content with his life. He didn't need anything more...Sasuke had already made his dreams come true.

Now all that was left was so make new ones.

And they would. As soon as they got out of bed, that's to say if they ever did.

fin

* * *

XD KAWAII! Yes, hardcore! LOL, I did this one for the hell of it. I got major inspiration from ATB as I probably already said. I had the freekin' hardest time coming up with an ending and I still hate it. Whatever, as long as you guys like it. Weeeee! And yes I had to edit out much sex so as you know just go to my bio, click the link and it'll be there. 

Well until next time!!! XD

Spoon Ninja


End file.
